Persona especial
by Luka-sama
Summary: Meiko y Agumon habían perdido a una persona especial en medio del campo de batalla...dejandolos solos y confundidos en el climax de la aventura. Spoiler ova 5 Digimon tri.


_Me siento sola y abandonada en este fandom, nadie parece muy interesado en la pareja de Meiko x Taichi, pero yo si lo estoy xD_

 _Más con las últimas ovas._

 _Digimon no me pertenece._

 _ **Spoiler de la ova 5 de Digimon tri.**_

 **Persona especial**

Es curioso como la vida puede cambiar poco a poco, en eso comprendía a Taichi, sobre como de ser niño a ser adulto, muchas cosas van cambiando. Meiko recordaba alegremente su infancia al lado de Meicomoon, ambas jugando e indiferentes a lo que el futuro les depararía. Para cada una, estaba la otra como su ser especial, esa unión que tenían, las que les provocaba sonreír un días más.

Pero ya no eran niñas, tampoco eran adultos.

Simplemente estaban en el medio, con los miedos de un niños, pero debiendo enfrentarlos como adultos.

A veces Meiko sentía que podía tocar la mano de Meicomoon con solo estirar su brazo, otras veces sentía la desesperación que le provocaba querer morir.

Si bien no estaba al nivel de Meicomoon de no controlarse, Meiko a veces deseaba morir.

Estaba hundida, cayendo a gran altura, sin nada bajo ella.

Como si un gran mar de desesperación la sumergiera para que no pudiera salir.

Aun así Meiko recordaba esas sonrisas de Meicomoon, sus adorables abrazos y la promesa de siempre estar juntos. Aun en medio de las batallas, había tenido la esperanza que su amiga no se marchara.

Pero luego…todo fue caos…desesperación…lagrimas…

.

—No deberías llorar—hablaba Tai con tranquilidad a su lado.

Meiko no comprendía que pasaba con Tai, a veces le hablaba con calma, otras veces parecía alertado y siempre preocupado.

Era su amigo, al igual que los otros chicos que ahora también eran sus compañeros, parecía preocupado por dejarle caer.

A veces Meiko veía nostalgia en el rostro de todos, debieron haber pasado muchas dificultades para que ahora fueran tan buenos amigos. Incluso sentía ver entendimiento en Tai, como si hubiera vivido su misma desesperación y no quisiera ver los mismos errores del pasado.

Si bien al inicio había tenido sus dudas, ahora este parecía apoyarla completamente.

Tal vez pensaba que era débil.

O tal vez su preocupación era sincera.

—Siento que no debí haber nacido…ni yo…ni Meicomoon—susurro de forma que nadie la escuchara.

Pero Tai la miraba duramente.

Como si eso le hubiera ofendido.

Aunque ella tenía un punto, de no haber existido ninguna, no hubieran llegado a estos extremos.

Luego Tai le grito saliendo de su paciencia, y Agumon tuvo que reparar un poco lo que hizo su compañero.

.

Agradecía a Tai al mismo tiempo que lo insultaba, todo el viaje había sido un gran remolino de aventuras y desesperación. Mientras comprendía que tenía un extraño lazo con el chico, este fue el único que acepto su petición de matar a su compañera. Nadie quiso dar el paso, pero Tai había asentido decidido y respetado su decisión.

Luego ella había corrido seguida de Yamato y el castaño.

Queriendo perecer con su amiga o salvarla en su último intento, sin importarle que hubiera una batalla a muerte a su lado.

A esas alturas la muerte no importaba.

.

Pero Tai tenía que sacrificarse, como de costumbre, desapareciendo en medio de una grieta y provocando que su hermana entrara en una crisis…y llevando el contexto de mierda a otro nivel más grande. Koromon estaba derrotado en sus brazos esa noche. Todos parecían incrédulos de que depararía el futuro o si habría un futuro al cual llegar.

—Tai—susurro el pequeño digimon rosado.

Ella lo abrazo un poco a su lado, este la vio confundido antes que los dos lloraran por sus compañeros.

—Lo siento tanto—

—No llores—

—Pero Koromon, por mi culpa—

—Tai sabía lo que hacía, él quería salvar a sus dos personas importantes—

Meiko pareció confundida ante ese comentario. El digimon se permitió la primera diminuta sonrisa desde que todo se había desencadenado.

—La familia de Tai son su cosa más importante, su madre y su hermana, luego su mejor amigo es Yamato…ahora también eres su persona especial—explico el digimon moviendo sus antenas.

Ella sonrió tocando su rostro.

Ya entendía.

Era su amiga.

—Tai sacrifica todo por sus amigos—susurro la peli azul comprendiendo.

Pero Koromon negó.

—Tai jamás había perdido tanto la compostura por sus amigos, pero contigo a cada rato parece perdido y confundido—musito el digimon.

Meiko solo soltó un suspiro que el aire pareció llevarse, antes que más lagrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas. Volvió abrazar a Koromon y este también lo hizo con ella. No solo había perdido a Meicomoon, sino que también ambos habían perdido a Tai…y puede que no fuera el mismo sentimiento el que inundaba a Meiko y Koromon.

Pero para ambos una persona muy especial se había perdido por ahora.

Dejándolos solos y perdidos en medio de la batalla.

 **Fin**

 _Estos dos son amor._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
